Do Ya
by Jules D
Summary: mcfly/short/song . É aniversário de 18 anos de Lily Evans, e também o aniversário de um ano de namoro dela com James. Ela nunca disse 'eu te amo' a ele, por insegurança. Mas poderá uma música mudar tudo? J/L


Do Ya?  (McFly song.)

Mais um dia monótono da minha vida na faculdade de Oxford. Desculpe, disse monótono? Quis dizer emocionante. Faz exatamente cinco meses e meio que eu entrei para a faculdade, para o curso de Medicina, meu sonho. Faz exatamente um ano hoje, que eu namoro o cara que eu acho que amo, James Potter.

Mas, como nada é perfeito, e sempre há um jeito de piorar as coisas, eu e ele não nos vemos há exatas três semanas, devido á maravilha número um: faculdade.

Vou explicar. Eu, Lily Evans - 18 anos (faço hoje, oi) , cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes, baixinha - ,estudo na faculdade de Oxford, enquanto o meu namorado, James Potter - 18 anos, cabelos castanhos, olhos esverdeados, alto - estuda em Cambridge, cursando Direito. E as faculdades não são próximas, mas igualmente exigentes e ótimas , o que dificulta muito na hora de nós nos encontrarmos.

E hoje é o aniversário de um ano de namoro - depois de vários 'nãos' eu aceitei sair com ele uma hora - e também meu aniversário. E eu não tenho a mínima idéia de onde James está.

- Relaxa Lil's, ele vai vir. - essa foi uma das minhas melhores amiga, Marlene McKinnon, acalmando geral. Tentando, pelo menos.

Sabe o que me acalma? Ouvir música. Sabe que música? McFly. E foi por isso que eu liguei a rádio.

Covenhamos, ficar sentada na sala de estar da casa de James e Sirius - porque este mora com ele desde sempre - remoendo para saber se meu namorado vai chegar ou não, tendo onze pessoas olhando para mim com pena - dentre elas minhas melhores amigas ( Dorcas, Emmeline e Marlene ), meus pais, os meus sogros, e meus melhores amigos, namorados das minhas amigas ( Remus, Jason - irmão de Lene - e Sirius) - não resolve nada. E nem acalma.

_- E agora é o momento que temos uma música dedicada á alguém caros espectadores._ - falou o locutor.

_- Oi, meu nome é James -_ meu queixo ia caindo lentamente. James...Na rádio? - _E eu queria dedicar essa música a minha namorada, que faz aniversário hoje. E também é nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro. Lil's, eu 'to correndo para ai. Te amo._ - Te amo. Te amo. Duas simples e profundas palavras. O problema com elas? Eu nunca as repeti para James. Não sabia se deveria, se queria.

- Vocês sabiam né? - acusei todos na sala, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse se explicar ou não, os primeiros acordes da música animada começaram.

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_Do you need a little time?_

_Do ya, do ya, do ya want me?_

_To hold you when you cry. _

McFly. Ele sabia, sabia que eu adoro McFly. Aaah, James.

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_Don't wanna hear you say maybe._

_Won't tell me do you love me?_

_'Cause I wanna know._

E que eu adorava essa música. Mesmo que nela a voz do Tom esteja bizzara. E que ela foi feita pelo Dougie e pelo Harry.

_I'm making a list_

_Of the things that I miss_

_Whenever we're far apart_

_The way that you kiss_

_The taste of your lips_

_I'm telling you from the heart_

_'Cause baby, I just wanna know _

Mas mais do que tudo, eu e James nos identificavamos com a letra de Judd e Poynter. E a cada palavra cantada por Jones e Fletcher minha mente ia clareando, me lembrando de momentos de nós dois.

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know)_

_Do you feel it in your bones?_

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know)_

_Do ya, do ya dream about me_

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know)_

_Oh, when you're sleeping in your own?_

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know) _

**FlashBack**

Dois meses de namoro. Nunca pensei que fosse durar tanto. Nem mesmo todos os alunos de HH pensaram isto, era um recorde.

- Lírio! - James chegou por trás de mim, me abraçando.

- James, já disse para não me chamar assim. - disse divertida. As manias de James nunca sumiam.

-Ah, mas hoje eu estou feliz. Dois meses de namoro! - disse ele com um enorme sorriso, olhando para a aliança que ambos possuíamos.

Antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ele me pegou num beijo apaixonado. Um beijo que só ele sabia dar.

- Eu te amo Lily Evans. - ele disse. Eu fiquei lá, parada, era a primeira vez que James dizia que me amava. Se eu correspondia? Era muito cedo para dizer.

**Fim do FlashBack.**

Essa havia sido a primeira vez que ele me disse ' Eu te amo'. E eu, boba, não sabia o que dizer.

_Do ya, do ya, do ya love me?_

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know)_

_Don't wanna hear you say maybe._

_( Do ya love me? 'Cause I wanna know)_

_Won't tell me do you love me?_

_'Cause I wanna know._

Não que eu achasse que não o amava realmente. Eu só...Não tinha plena certeza.

**Flashback.**

- Hey Lil. - James entrou no meu dormitório com um sorriso. Não retribui, pois tinha um teste de Desenho Geométrico no dia seguinte. E isto era uma matéria que não entrava na minha cabeça.

- Oi James. Eu não posso falar hoje, nem sair. Tenho que estudar essa merda. - eu disse jogando o compasso no chão.

- Quer ajuda? Eu podia ficar aqui, e te ensinar. - arregalei os olhos.

- Mas e a festa que você tanto queria ir? - James falava da 'Festa de Fim de Ano Antecipada' há mais de um mês.

- E dai? Ajudar o meu lírio é mais importante. - ele disse sentando do meu lado, e pegando o compasso do chão, para começar a me ensinar.

**Fim do Flashback.**

_I'm making a list_

_Of the things that I miss_

_Whenever we're far apart_

_The way that you kiss_

_The taste of your lips_

_I'm telling you from the heart_

_'Cause baby, I just wanna know_

James sempre mostrava seu lado mais carinhoso quando estava comigo. Sempre me paparicando, me mostrando o quanto me amava. Mesmo nos ataques de ciúme.

**Flashback.**

Amos Diggory era um antigo namorado. O primeiro na verdade. Eu gostava realmente dele. Só que ele me traiu. Dai você vê o porque de termos terminado. Mas Amos era inofensivo.

Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

- Lily. - disse ele quando nos encontramos, num beco perto da minha casa.

-Diggory. - disse educadamente e me virei para seguir o meu caminho, quando ele me puxou e me colocou contra a parede, começando a me beijar sem o meu consenso. - ME LARGA!

Ele não me ouvia e não parava, eu estava morrendo de medo, se ele fizesse algo comigo...

-DIGGORY! - eu ouvi um berro e logo depois Amos não estava mais em cima de mim. - Larga a minha namorada seu verme. - era James, meu James, meu herói.

**Fim do Flashback.**

_Do ya_

_Do ya_

_Do ya_

_Do ya love me?_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)_

_So tell me do ya love me?_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)_

_Show that you love me_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)_

_Cause I wanna know_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)._

Chegava no fim da música, e eu via todos os nossos momentos felizes passando em frente aos meus olhos. E pensei que um dia, tudo acabaria. Não por nossa vontade, mas por algo maior.

Um dia, todos se vão, e ninguém sabe o quão próximo este dia pode estar. E que eu, Lily Evans, uma garota certinha, que pensava em tudo, tudo, antes de fazer algo, ia fazer algo que eu condenava.

Agir com o momento. Liberar minhas emoções.

_Carpe Diem._

_Do ya do ya do ya_

_So do ya love me?_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)_

_Don't wanna hear you say maybe_

_(Do ya love me? Causa I wanna know)_

_Won't you tell me do you love me?_

_Whoa_

_Do you really love me?_

_So tell me_

_Do ya do ya do ya do ya love me_

_Cause I wanna know_

_Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know_

_Do ya love me? Cause I wanna know_

E foi por isso que quando a porta da frente abriu, e James, o MEU James entrou, eu pulei em seus braços e dei-lhe um beijo mais que apaixonado. Um beijo que ele nunca se esqueceria.

Enquanto o beijava esqueci de todos que nos olhavam, nos presentes que me aguardavam, e quando me separei dele este disse:

-Uau, tudo isso é por causa da música ou do aniversário?

- Não é por nada Jay. - eu disse sorrindo - É só porque eu te amo. - E eu abri um grande sorriso, enquanto Jay me olhava abobado, e logo me puxou para um outro beijo. E aposto que não vai parar por ai.

- Do ya love me? - ele cantou brincando.

- Yes I love you so much. - eu disse. Pois bem, acho que esse é o meu final feliz.

Fim

ou só o começo. :D


End file.
